The Weight of Living
by Conduitassbutts
Summary: The world has been thrown into chaos. The Breach threatens all of Thedas. Add the fact that there's the war between the mages and Templars, tension in Orlais and rumors of the fabled Grey Wardens disappearing, who will stand against it all? The answer, is a young, frightened woman who emerges from a Rift. Lady Trevelyan will have a lot on her plate in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's the first thing she saw all around her when she awoke. _Andraste's mercy, what had I gotten myself into this time?_ Standing to her feet, Faith glanced around her surroundings. They were eerie, dark, the feeling that she should not be here was strong in the chilled air. And then she saw it - a strange golden glow in the distance. Perhaps that was the way out of this... this place?

The bewildered woman lurched forward, scurrying as quickly as her long legs could. _I had to get out of here, find my way back_. Maker, where was she before she got here? Oh right – Haven, the Conclave.

She pressed forward, walking faster towards the glow. There was a steep hill ahead of her. "Great. I really hate hills", Faith grumbled to herself angrily. Then, out of nowhere, she heard this strange, eerie noise behind her that sent chills up her spine.

"Come on, Faith," she mumbled, trying to encourage herself. "You can do this, just a little bit further."

The noise came back again – this time closer. She looked back and felt bile rise in her throat as she saw many large spiders making their way towards her.

"Shit!" Faith cried. Why did there have to be _spiders_? Faith had hated those things ever since she was a little girl. So she made a run for it, pushing her legs as hard as she could to get away from the blighted creatures behind her.

Finally, she had reached the steel hill she was dreading earlier – now, this hill seems like it could be her salvation. Faith scurried up the hill, using her hands to grasp stray bits of deadened grass and dirt to pull herself up faster. As she pulled myself closer, Faith could see the strange golden glow a bit easier now – and in more detail. It was… a woman?

Losing her footing for a moment, she fell forward, grunting from the impact of the cold hard ground beneath her. _Maker's breath, it can't end like this_. She looked up and saw the glowing woman reaching out to her. _She's trying to… help me?_ Faith crawled forward, pulling herself up using her elbows and feet – _I'm almost there_ , she thought, almost to the top of the hill and the mysterious glowing woman. As she got closer, Faith heard the spiders gaining on her, their horrid noises getting chillingly close.

Desperate, Faith reached out to the woman, still pulling herself forward. _Maker I'm almost there!_

As soon as the glowing hand made contact with her own, all she felt was something tugging her inward, a hot white light tinged with faint bits of green swallowing her vision. Another hard thump later, and then there was darkness once more.

* * *

Eyelids groggily fluttering open, her vision blurry and weak. _What… happened to me?_ Faith went to roll her wrists and stretch them, but cold iron stopped her from doing so. Eyes shooting wide open, Faith saw that her wrists had been chained – _how did this happen?_ She couldn't remember doing anything terrible. She didn't have to look up to know that she wasn't alone in the room, that there were swords pointing at her, ready to decapitate her if she tried anything.

A tingling sensation started in her left hand. She raised it to see what was wrong with it – at the time, She wish she hadn't. A bright green glow emanated from Faith's hand. She gasped, a sharp pain shooting up her arm and trembling down her spine. _What… the bloody hell… was that?_

The cell door burst open, and in walked two women. One woman had short black hair, with what looked like a long scar along the side of her face. She carried herself well, head up high, a scowl written on her slightly sharp features. Faith couldn't help but eye the sword she was gripping tightly at her hip.

The other woman appeared calmer than her acquaintance, either that or she was very good at hiding emotions, while the other woman wasn't so. Chin-length ginger red hair was visible under a dark cowl, with bright blue eyes that were burning holes into the prisoner's forehead. As innocent as her face appeared, Faith had the feeling that she shouldn't miscalculate her.

 _Maker, I shouldn't underestimate either of these women,_ Faith thought. _Who knows what they're capable of?_

The warrior made her way to the chained young woman. She slowed her pace when she reached her, circling Faith like a wolf would it's prey. Faith heard her stop pacing behind her back. The redhead quietly walked over to them as well, her bright eyes studying the prisoner closely. Then, Faith felt someone's breath against the side of her face.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the warrior growled loudly, making Faith jump. Her Nevarran accent was strong, and rather intimidating. She moved around Faith, resuming her slow pacing. Her fist shook angrily as she spoke. "The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead – except, for you."

Faith blinked rapidly. "Wait, what do you mean everyone's _dead?_ " That couldn't be, surely – there were hundreds of people at that Conclave, mages, Templars, clerics, anyone that was important and had a say in the war. She felt the dread rising again.

She grabbed Faith's shackled left wrist, raising it in the air. "Explain. _This_."

The hand in question flashed vivid green once more, lighting up the dim prison cell momentarily. A sharp pain shot down Faith spine once more.

"I-I can't," Faith stuttered out, wishing she was somewhere else entirely. "I honestly can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, _you can't?_ " The warrior cried furiously, her eyes shining with an emotion Faith couldn't quite place. Grief? Fury? Maybe a mix of both? "You were _there!_ "

"I don't know what this thing is, or how it got there!"

The warrior suddenly lashed out, roughly grabbing Faith by the shoulders of her coat and yanking her forward. Faith couldn't look away from the deadly glare she was giving her. "You're lying!"

The redhead stepped in after remaining silent all this time. She reaches for the warrior's arm and firmly leads her away from Faith. Slightly. "We _need_ her, Cassandra."

The warrior, Cassandra, backed off.

Faith thought about what she said, about the fact that everyone else at that Conclave is dead. _Maker even the Divine is dead… and they think it's me who did it?_ "I just… I can't believe it at all – all those people, _dead_." Faith bit back a hysterical sob. _This is crazy. All of this is crazy._ "I don't understand, how even…?"

"Do you remember what happened at all?" The redhead suddenly said sharply. Her face was calm, collected – but the tone in her voice was sharp, almost angry. At least she could hide it better than that Cassandra could. "Are you listening to me at all?"

"Huh?" Faith responded dumbly. "I'm sorry, I just – could you repeat that again?"

She sighed quietly. The warrior behind her just muttered "Ugh," under her breath. "Do you remember what happened, how this came to be?"

Faith's eyebrows knit together as she frowned, trying to remember. Flashes of sickly green evade her mind. Horrible many-legged creatures close behind her. And then the golden woman. "I remember… running. Things were chasing me, horrible creatures. And then – a woman?"

The two women exchanged glances. "A woman?" the redhead wondered, her Orlesian accent lifting a little bit in confusion.

Faith nodded vigorously. "Yes, and she was… glowing, I think? She reached out to me, and then… and then…" she trailed off, sighing. It felt like her memory was blurred, everything all jumbled together.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," Cassandra told the redhead. "I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nodded, glancing back at Faith briefly before saying to no one in particular, "Maker be with you all," and leaving the cell.

After Leliana had left, Cassandra heaved out a loud sigh, before kneeling down and fastening a rope around Faith's wrists. _Were they really afraid of me so much that they needed extra bindings in case I decided to attack?_ "What _did_ happen?" She asked, looking her straight in the eye for once.

She gaze back, her stern glare intimidating Faith – that gaze reminded a lot of the stern glare she'd get from Mother whenever she got in trouble… or said something "utterly ridiculous" in front of guests or potential suitors. _I don't miss the suitors, that's for damn sure_ , Faith thought idly.

Pulling Faith to her feet and steadying her when she started to sway, Cassandra's mouth twitched a bit to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "I believe… it will be easier to show you rather than try to explain."

* * *

Everyone had decided her guilt. Cassandra said they mourned their most Holy, Divine Justinia. Faith still couldn't believe she perished in the blast as well. So much for peace between Templars and the mages. It was… difficult, to say the least, trying to ignore the hateful and accusing glares of those around her. The locals of Haven had needed someone they could pin the blame on – and quite frankly, Faith Trevelyan was the best choice, considering her murky circumstances. _I'd blame me too, if I were in their shoes._

She walked in silence, rubbing her now unbound hands – Cassandra had cut the ropes free after they got out of Haven. Faith was still shaking slightly from another tremor caused by the Mark.  
The Nevarran walked behind her, watching to make sure she didn't run, most likely. Even though Faith had already agreed to close the rift. According to her, there are many rifts that have opened up, pouring out demons and the like – but they were headed towards the largest, the main one that is connected to the Breach. If no one closed it, it could swallow the world.

 _No pressure at all, then._

She glanced back to Cassandra. "How did I survive the blast?"

She frowned, looking uncertain. "When our scouts found you, they said that you had… stepped out of a rift. Then you fell unconscious." She paused, shaking her head. "They also say they saw a woman standing behind you, in the rift. No one knows who she was."

 _So I_ _ **was**_ _right about the glowing woman!_ Faith exclaimed silently in her thoughts. She could see that they were coming up to a bridge.

"Everything further into the valley was destroyed," The warrior continued. "Including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

 _Wait, even the Temple was destroyed!? Holy shit…_

"I supposed you'll see soo –" She was cut off as the stone beneath their feet began to rumble. Then it collapsed, sending both of them falling down onto the rubble and ice below.

They rolled down the rubble and hit the ice with a hard smack. "Aargh!"Faith cried out. She had landed straight on to her side, a piece of stone from the bridge poking into her ribcage. More sharp shooting pain began, although she thinked that she preferred this pain compared to the pain the Mark caused.

A loud crash followed by a flash of green light made both the prisoner and the warrior both look up. The Breach had brought some kind of green glowing fire down onto the ice, quickly disappearing after. Then, a dark, hooded and clawed figure rose from the eerie green remnants. It let out a sickly roar, curling it's claws.

"A demon!" Cassandra shouted. She took out her shield from the strap on her back, and unsheathed her sword. "You, stay behind me!" She ordered, pointing her sword at Faith briefly before charging to engage the demon in combat.

After she had gone to fight the demon, a dark, bubbling and oozing substance seeped out of the ice close to where Faith was standing. She staggered back, looking around for something to fight with, anything. _Maker, I'll fight with a damn cheese wheel if I have to!_ Her eyes landed on some nearby crates. A bow and a quiver full of arrows were leaned up against the crates.

Faith lunged forward, grabbing the bow and quiver, flinging the strap of the quiver around her so it was on her back. She reached back, feeling the feathered end of an arrow and pulling it out. Readying the arrow, Faith raised her bow at the dark ooze, bow almost fully-drawn back. Green shards followed by louder hissing noises erupted from it, and another Shade was present.

She darted backwards, sending the arrow flying into its head. The Shade wailed, setting it's sights on her. _Well then, here it goes nothing._ Faith reached back, quickly grabbing and re-arming herself before the Shade was upon her. It raised its arms, claws tensed and aimed down. She rolled out of the way, getting to safety while the demon brought it's claws down, swiping at empty air. She released another arrow. It found its way into the demon's side. The demon let out a growl, making it way towards Faith.

Just as she was about to knock another arrow onto the bowstring, the demon slashed at her, claws digging into her arm. Letting out an angry cry, Faith push the thing back with the bow, before bringing the arrow up like it was a dagger, driving it into the blasted thing's head. The Shade let out one more final cry before it slithered the ground, dissolving.

Her head snapped up to see where Cassandra was – she was just pulling her sword out of the other Shade. Faith walked over to her, still gripping the bow tightly. "It's over," she gasped out, breathing heavily.

She immediately took a defensive stance, raising her sword towards her. "Drop your weapon, now," She barked.

"Look, if you're going to lead me through a demon-infested valley, I can't be unarmed," Faith snarled at her. _I just helped her fight and this was what I got?_

"No."

"You _have_ to trust me, Cassandra," Faith told her, a bit more gently than she did before.

"Give me one reason why I should," she replied flatly.

Faith sighed heavily. "Alright, fine – if you think I'm _that_ untrustworthy, I'll disarm."

She narrowed her eyes, surveying her for a time, before sheathing her blade. "You're right. I can't expect you to not be able to defend yourself, and I'm not going to play hero and save you."

Faith bent the bowstring, wrapping it around her torso so she could move freely. The wood of the bow was nestled into her back while the string cut between her breasts. It was uncomfortable, but it worked nonetheless. " _Thank_ you."

Cassandra began to walk away, heading forward. She stopped a few feet away from her, turning back and gesturing for Faith to follow. "I should remember that you agreed to help, that you didn't try to run."

She just nodded, moving forward to catch up with her. _This is going to be a long trip, Andraste preserve me._

* * *

 **So I've put this story back up again and changed the POV to third so I apologise of there's any grammar errors. Leave a review if you like it! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, there were always stranger places to wake up in. After the trembling elf ran from the hut, Faith let out a groan and lied back down, head hitting the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, she recalled how the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes went down.

* * *

The excursion to close the Breach was a long, tedious one. Joining up with a witty dwarf with a giant crossbow apparently named Bianca, and a deadpan serious elven mage, Faith and Cassandra had continued onward. They fought through demons, put up with the Chancellor who had insisted that Faith should be brought to Orlais to be executed. He was, in hindsight, a total asshat. Even the former Lay Sister tried not to roll her eyes at his remarks.

To top it all off, the Mark on her hand was slowly killing her.

The decision was up to Faith; charge through the valley, making good time but risking losing missing scouts on the mountain path, or take the mountain path and save the scouts, which would take up precious time they could not afford to lose. She chose to charge.

"But what about the scouts?" Varric had inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometime you lose good men and women in battle," Faith had replied, recalling something her father had told her once upon a time. "That's the way of war."

The dwarf had grumbled a little bit, but he understood. After all, he had followed the Champion of Kirkwall around for a long time. But she and Faith are different, he thought, while following the young woman's lead. Morgana Hawke had the temper of a mad Mabari, and she was cunning, and at times emotionless. Faith Trevelyan on the other hand, was like a startled deer, but also determined. Nevertheless, he admired and respected her decision, even if he didn't agree with it completely, as he did with Hawke's decisions.

More slashing ensued. Finally they had made it to the valley – not long before reaching the remnants of the Temple. The soldiers were strewn everywhere, some wounded and being tended to, others didn't make it. Clambering up some stairs, the group opened the doors and saw what was happening.

The soldiers were losing the battle. Demons with long limbs and grotesque, wide faces were taking them down one by one, letting out unearthly screeches when they did so.

"Come on people!" Faith had cried out, unsheathing her bow. "They're getting slaughtered down there, let's move it!"

Cassandra, Varric and the elf named Solas followed the young woman down into the fray. They fought with vigour and valour, arrows finding their targets, swords being driven into the bodies of the Fade creatures. War cries rang out throughout the valleys along with the demon's screams. Finally, puffing and panting, Faith raised her left hand to the Rift. Green light ruptured from her hand, pouring into the Rift accompanied by a loud noise, growing louder and more urgent as the second went on. Then, the Rift exploded in green residue, closing and disappearing from existence.

Breathing heavily, Faith could barely manage to make out that Cassandra was speaking with someone, or the fact that Varric was kneeling down next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"…Trevelyan managed to get us through the Rifts in one piece," Cassandra had noted.

Faith managed to get to her feet. She looked up to whoever Cassandra was talking to, still breathing shakily.

The first thing she had noticed was that he was attractive. Very attractive in her eyes, in fact. And then the fur pauldrons on the shoulders of his armour… or was it a kind of armoured coat? She couldn't tell.

"Did she now?" He spoke, his voice strangely calming. Honeyed, would be a way to describe it. The man glanced from Cassandra to Faith. "Well then, I thank you for getting here when you did. As you could see, things weren't exactly going to plan."

Faith had let out a faint laugh at that. "Not exactly, no," she replied. "No offence, but you and your men were getting slaughtered."

The man shrugged, looking back to Cassandra. "Get her through to the Temple. More of our forces are awaiting there."

The Seeker nodded, her face set in a grim expression. "Will do, Commander."

The Commander left the field, scurrying to help a wounded soldier walk. Awful circumstances aside, it looked funny; the Commander was a tall man.

What happened in the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes still haunted Faith. A dark, eerie voice echoed out around the Temple, speaking of a sacrifice. The Late Divine Justinia's voice also echoed out too, pleading for help. That part spooked the Seeker, Faith could see that.

And then there was the Lyrium. _Red_ lyrium, to be exact.

The dwarf spoke darkly of how we should avoid touching the blighted stuff. The elven mage suggested that the explosion must have awoke magic that was set deep under the Temple, thus that's a possibility as to how all the red lyrium got there.

The biggest Rift was their goal. It was _her_ goal to close it. As Faith and her companions edged closer, everything went grey. A dark smoky figure held the late Divine, levitating her with magic.

"Keep the sacrifice still," it had said, it's voice sending chills up everyone's spines.

"Someone, help me!" Divine Justinia had cried.

And then, another voice, one that surprised Faith. Her own.

"What's going on here?" the image of her demanded, running into view. "What are you doing with her?!"

The smoky figure looked to Faith's avatar. "We have an intruder… kill her now."

The vision faded, the grayness disappearing as quick as it had appeared. Cassandra, bewildered and upset, had questioned Faith. Why was she there when the Divine died? What happened? Faith recalled answering her back defiantly, saying she didn't know. . According to the elf, the Rift connected to the Breach wasn't securely closed, and that's what's causing the chaos. Or at least, part of it. No one knew who actually _caused_ the explosion.

Moments later, Faith had to re-open the Rift, and a final fight ensued as a giant Pride demon emerged. The battle was long and tedious, but they won, and Faith was able to close the Rift, thereby securing the Breach. Everyone cheered in celebrating, except for Cassandra, Varric, and Solas, as their heroine had collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Faith trudged along the path up to the Chantry, trying to ignore all the townsfolk crowded along the pathway, gossiping and whispering as she walked past. Some people had called her the "Herald of Andraste". She shook her head at these exclamations.

The Chantry of Haven had a humble feeling to it, she noted as she walked into the holy building. It was adorned in the traditional Chantry insignias and banners of course, but it wasn't as grand and pompous as the Chantries in Orlais, or even the bigger cities of Thedas.

"I see you've made your way through the crowds well enough," A lilting voice said from the shadows.

Faith spun around, and saw the redheaded spy emerge from the shadows. She had a slight smile on her face, almost reaching her eyes. Almost. "Were you expecting me to make a run for it?" Faith asked, trying to make it sound light-hearted.

The redhead smiled fully, the smile finally reaching her eyes. "No," she replied with a chuckle. "Even if you did try to run, you wouldn't make it that far."

Faith forced out a laugh, which made the redhead grin at her discomfort. "Come with me, Seeker Cassandra wanted to speak to you in the War Room, as did I."

Faith nodded, and followed the redhead down the hall. Loud shouts came from the end room. She could make out Cassandra's voice and that asshat Chancellor's voice bickering over something. Faith opened the door, allowing room for the redheaded sister to enter as well.

"Chain her," the Chancellor ordered pompously. "I want her taken to Val Royeaux for trial and execution."

Cassandra looked sharply at the Templars. "Disregard Chancellor Roderick's order, men."

The two Templars raised their right hands to their hearts in salute, then left.

"Seeker, I fully don't think you understand what you've done," Chancellor Roderick sneered, narrowing his eyes at the warrior. "You're walking a dangerous line."

Cassandra sighed. "The Breach is stable, for now; but it is still a threat. I'm sure you agree that's something neither of us can just simply ignore."

Faith, who was standing awkwardly by the table spoke up. "So, even though I did everything I could, and despite what I did, I'm still a suspect?"

Roderick sharply turned his head towards Faith. "You absolutely are."

"No, she is isn't," Cassandra stated firmly.

Faith blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting the Seeker to be on her side, considering their… altercation in the valley.

"I do not believe it was Faith," Leliana quipped, walking towards the three as elegant as ever. "However, someone was behind that explosion at the Conclave. And I also believe it was someone Most Holy did not expect." Leliana smiled, but her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Perhaps, they may have died in the explosion too, a suicide bomb – or, they have allies that yet live, lurking in the shadows, biding their time."

Her gaze was fixed on the Chancellor. " _I_ , am a _suspect?_ " he cried out, looking affronted.

She nodded. "You, and many others, I suspect."

"But not the prisoner?" he asked sceptically.

"I heard the voices in the Temple," said Cassandra. "The Divine called out to her for help."

He scoffed. "So, her survival, that… _thing_ on her hand – all just simply a coincidence?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. It's providence, the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Faith felt her face burning up. They thought she was some kind of Holy-sent heroine? _They think the Maker sent me?_ "So you believe I'm innocent?" she asked, a hint of desperation and incredulousness in her tone. "That I didn't cause the explosion?"

Cassandra and Faith stared at each other for a long time. "Yes, I believe so," the Seeker said firmly. "And I believe you have the power to fix this."

"She is right, Faith," Leliana urged gently. "The Breach is still in the sky, and you have the power to close it, the mark on you hand."

Chancellor Roderick scoffed once more. "This isn't for _you_ to decide," he barked.

Stepping between the two, Cassandra slammed a giant book onto the war table. It was embellished with a symbol Faith only faintly recognised, but could not remember the name of.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor?" Cassandra asked. Roderick opened his mouth to reply, but she quickly cut him off. "This is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."  
She stalked closer to Chancellor Roderick, making him back up. "We will close the Breach, find those responsible, and we will restore order. With, or without your help and approval."

He glared at her, then turned on his heel and left the room. The door slammed behind him, echoing through the room.

"This is the Divine's directive; rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." Leliana glanced from Faith, to Cassandra, then back to Faith once more. "We aren't ready, not one bit. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"We have no choice, Leliana," Cassandra told her. "We must act now." She turned to face Faith, and then added, "With you at our side."

Faith gave it a moment of thought. She had so many question; what is the Inquisition? How will she even be able to help, aside from closing rifts? "Alright," she breathed. "I'll help."

A small smirk made it's way to the Seeker's face. "I was expecting some resistance."

Faith shook her head, a humourless smile on her face. "No. the world is tearing itself apart. And if I can be that person to help stop it, restore order, then I will."

Both women nodded. Cassandra held out her hand. "Help us fix this, Faith. Before it is too late."

Faith reached forward. And with the shake of a hand, some advisors called in, the Inquisition was reborn, with Faith front and centre of it all.


End file.
